Sticky Notes
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are childhood friends. Kirito likes Asuna, and wants to confess soon. But he just doesn't know how to make it special. So he uses sticky notes.


**So this is just a short one shot I made, just enjoy 'kay? No flames! **

**Presenting: Sticky Notes**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Silica yelled in Asuna's room.

"It's 9AM. I told you not to walk me up until 10." Asuna groaned.

"There's the first step! Good luck, onee-chan." Silica smiled as she pointed to a blue sticky note on her memo board.

_Meet me at the S.H.P! :D Get ready first! I'm going to make you run laps for today's kendo lesson! _

"By S.H.P does he mean Secret Hiding Place? And kendo? I don't take it." Asuna smiled.

Asuna quickly dressed and ate. Don't ever forget to eat before you leave somewhere. You will get hungry. Unless you bring food.

* * *

She climbed up the ladders and went up into the tree house. It was very spacious. So even teenagers like them would fit. Asuna looked around at all the nostalgic toys and swords. She picked up her toy rapier he bought for her a few years back.

_Good job! Take the toy and go to the place I gave it to you. Bring your sword! _This time the note was purple. She wore her belt and attached the sword onto her belt. 'Hope no one calls police on me for thinking this is real.

Then Asuna stared at the doll. It wore black and red armour with a blue rapier. Then she laughed.

"You gave it to me during elementary." Then she stared back at her sword, "man, you look too much alike."

* * *

Soon enough she was in front of her elementary school. Without caring if she got kicked out, she bravely walked into her old class.

"I was expecting you." Liz smiled. "Happy Birthday! And here," she handed her a pink sticky note.

"Oh great," Asuna moaned, "more moving."

"Asuna, this one's not that far. If I heard it right." Liz smiled as she left the building.

_Where we first met. :I_

"Easy. First day of school in front of the Sakura Tree. Oh, that's like a mark right? So he should be there!" Asuna rushed down the hallways.

The sakura petals rustled through the wind. Another note. It was yellow. "I really thought he was going to be here!" Asuna complained. "You've provoked me to this extension. You're gonna get it once I find you!"

_You thought I was going to be here right? :) well no! Like sakura trees are just not my style. You should know that! *CHUCKLES* Meet me at my house!_

Asuna laugh went crazy. "You made me walk around the city to meet you at your house?! You must be kidding me!" Asuna stormed off to his house.

* * *

Asuna rang his doorbell. Suguha and Sachi opened the door.

"Asuna-san." Sachi gasped.

"I've been expecting you" Suguha smiled as she walked to his bedroom.

"Asuna-san! Please accept this from Suguha and I." Sachi handed her a gift bag with dots. "Happy Birthday!"

She accepted it with delight and opened his door. It was full of photos of him and her. In frames or just taped to the wall.

She smiled at how much he cared about her. She just knew it was on his laptop screen. He loved games. She loved games. Games were on computers. Not all the time. But the games they played were mostly on computer [Nerve Gear].

This time it was a green sticky note.

_Lol, didn't meet you. This is kind of embarrassing too. Did you see the pictures? The place where we celebrated your 16th birthday. Okay? _

Asuna laughed. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

While she walked she opened Sachi and Suguha's gift. A bottle of Pepsi. Usefull in life for, maybe until you finish the bottle. Before she knew it, Asuna was in front of her high-school. She walked straight into the cafeteria. The place where she would share her food with him. There he sat. Quietly and patiently. With two plastic bowls of ramen in front. He also had a bottle of pepsi and was carrying the hero's swords.

Asuna wiped away some tears of happiness and hugged him.

"Kirito-kun!"

He smiled as he picked up his two swords and started sparring with her. Yet none of the students or staff cared.

"Kirito have you gotten slower," Asuna provoked as she guarded and stabbed the air around his body.

"Haven't you?!" Kirito used close-combat to trip her and ripped apart her bow with his sword.

"KIRITO! You ripped my bow!"

"Because here's another one." He placed a white laced bow into here hair. "Happy birthday." Kirito smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you." Asuna confessed.

"I love you too." Kirito replied.

"But I still hate you for making me walk around the whole city!"

"Sorry about that! I wanted to make your birthday special."

"You already did." She smiled as she hugged him tight.

* * *

**Yeah, how did you like it? Pretty good right? *sigh* no it wasn't..**

**Review?**

**~Bai!**


End file.
